1. Field of the Invention
The present discloser relates to a light emitting device including a light reflecting member having an Ag-containing layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter, also referred to simply as a “light emitting element”), various types of packages are employed in which silver (Ag) having a high reflectance to light from the light emitting element is provided on the outermost surface. However, Ag reacts (is sulfurated) easily under an atmosphere where a sulfur-containing gas exists, and consequently discoloration and corrosion occur, resulting in significant deterioration of characteristics of the light emitting device, such as a reduction in reflectance. Thus, attempts have been made with covering the surface of Ag with a protective film made from an inorganic material such as glass or silica (e.g. JP 2007-324256 A and JP 2009-224536 A).
in thermal expansion coefficient between a member having Ag or a resin and the protective film. Discoloration and corrosion of Ag may easily occur due to ingress of a sulfur-containing gas from a portion where the protective film is broken.
It is very difficult to fully cover Ag with a protective film, and gaps such as pinholes may occur in the protective film. Discoloration and corrosion of Ag may also occur from those portions that are not covered with the protective film.